List of students at Cackle's Academy
This is a List of students at Cackle's Academy. Books Mildred's Year *Mildred Hubble *Maud Spellbody *Enid Nightshade *Ethel Hallow *Drusilla Paddock *Dawn *Gloria *Harriet Others Sybil Hallow and Clarice Crow are a year below Mildred. Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood are a year above Mildred. In The Worst Witch To The Rescue, Mavis, a student two years below Mildred, appears. She brings Mildred a message from Miss Hardbroom, and is glad to be of assistance to Mildred, whose adventures were legendary throughout the school. Edna appears in The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star, as the pricipal dancer for the Academy's broomstick ballet. She is a year above Mildred. Dulcie appears in First Prize for the Worst Witch; she is three years below Mildred and is into horses, she has pony called Merlin, who ends up living at Cackle's Academy thanks to Mildred. Meredith Frost is the Head Girl in the year above Mildred. She appears in First Prize for the Worst Witch. 1986 Film Mildred's Year: *Mildred Hubble *Maud Warlock *Ethel Hallow *Pixie Brown *Zoe Chant-Vestry *Sophie Hattrick *Gloria Hobgoblin *Misty Meadow *Natalie Sinister *Verity Sinister *Bubble Toil *Goodie Twocharm *Dawn Undercover *Julie Vanishing *Spinner Webb 1998 TV Series Mildred's Year *Mildred Hubble *Maud Moonshine *Enid Nightshade *Ethel Hallow *Drusilla Paddock *Ruby Cherrytree *Jadu Wali *Dawn Raven *Gloria Newt *Harriet Goodcharm *Bryony Besomsworth *Tansy Weirdstone Harriet Goodcharm is mentioned to have left during the second year, taking Fenella Feverfew's Place from the book, Though Dawn Raven is the student missing in the second season. Throughout the series, there are sometimes other names: Gemma and Jenny appeared in A Bolt From The Blue, written on the blackboard with the results of the spell competition. Daphne is Mentioned in A Mean Halloween, when they go to the Great Hall to practice the Halloween play. Sybil and Clarice's Year Names for Sybil's Year can be seen in The Inspector Calls, when Miss Bat hands out the name stickers. *Sybil Hallow *Clarice Crow *Henrietta Hocus *Winifred Webbley *Zillah Sparkelt *Hetty Nettles *Gladys Rush *Petronella Stardust *Cynthia Flax *Matilda Gribble Older Students *Fenella Feverfew *Griselda Blackwood *Phillipa Henbane *Gemma Raspberry *Jenny Raspberry *Dora Wyorim *Veronica Catsear *Priscilla ?Wort At the beginning of The Heat is On, when HB inspects the lockers, and later when the girls are cleaning, each locker has a label with the pupil's name, but only a couple of labels can be read. Phillipa Henbane is mentioned in The Millennium Bug, when students are talking about Miss Hardbroom's Disapperance. Gemma and Jenny Raspberry are twins, they can be seen laughing at Mildred during the Broomstick Aptitude Test in The Battle of the Broomsticks. Tuyuyr.jpg|The Honour board in Old Hats and New Brooms Gryryr.jpg|Name Labels on Lockers in The Heat is On Ghh.jpg|Miss Hardbroom at the lockers in The Heat is On Clipboard02.jpg|Miss Bat's sticker sheet in The Inspector Calls 1-1-21.jpg|Gemma and Jenny Raspberry Jmena.png|Blackboard showing Jemma and Jenny's names in A Bolt from the Blue. Cackle's students.png|List with Pictureshttp://www.worstwitch.wz.cz/zajimav.htm The New Worst Witch Students from The New Worst Witch, these names were seen on the star chart throughout the series. *Henrietta Hubble *Mona Hallow *Crescentmoon Winterchild *Belladonna Bindweed *Cynthia Horrocks *Dyllis Mustardseed *Roseanne Speedwell *Beth Brimstone *Jemima Casterspell *Karisma Dockleaf *Faith Frogsmead *Jenny Henbabe *Rosalind Lunar *Catherine Moonbeam *Laura Nettle *Imogen Nightshade *Poppy Pimplebottom *Ivy Puffsmoke *Rachel Rotswood *Tabitha Toad *Olivia Wolfsbane 2017 TV Series Mildred's year includes: *Mildred Hubble *Maud Spellbody *Enid Nightshade *Ethel Hallow *Drusilla Paddock *Felicity Foxglove *Bella Blackwood *Eleanora Burdock *Harriet Cawclaw *Arabella Danvers *Lucinda Eaglewing *Charlotte Gimlett *Moira Granite *Edna Proctor *Gloria Thistle *Ember Toadflax *Jean Wand *Indigo Moon joins Mildred's class in year 3. *Violet (seen in a P.E. class in year 3). The class list for Mildred's class is seen in Bat Girl. There is one more name at the top of the list that can't be read, for a total of 16 in the class. The names Ember Toadflax, Harriet Cawclaw, and Bella Blackwood are seen listed on the board at sports day. They are in Mildred's year, as they are competing alongside Maud in the 2nd year's sports day. Jean Wand is called for the broomstick hurdles on sports day. Lucinda Eaglewing is the girl who had a potion allergy in Selection Day. Lucinda, Bella and Charlotte are named in the scripts, the only non-credited students to be named- all the others are listed collectively as 'Girls'.https://www.bbc.co.uk/writersroom/scripts/worst-witch/ The year below Mildred's includes: * Sybil Hallow * Clarice Twigg * Beatrice Bunch * Mabel Tapioca * Ivy * Mia, Ella, and Henrietta are second years taking the exam in The Cackle Run. Esmerelda Hallow is Ethel's sister, she is two years older than Ethel. The names Taya Stone and Willow Comfrey are seen on failed test papers in Selection Day. Hazel Goodcharm and Peggy Gribble won the Spelling Bee the year before Mildred started. 'Erica in Year Two' is mentioned when talking about Pentangle's in Spelling Bee. Myrtle is mentioned in Ethel Hallow to the Rescue. In The Game, the following names can be seen on Mildred's pinboard, when she tracking the spread of the game through the school: Harriet, Margot, Lucy, Nora, Hilda, Winnie, Vanessa, Bessie, Lavender, Isobel, Bertha, Poppy, Violet, Demelza, Amber and 1 unknown girl who's name can't be read. Mildred gives Harriet's full name as Harriet Henbane. None of these girls seem to be in Mildred's class, so they are presumably in other years above or below her. These students attended Cackle's 50 years before Mildred: * Ada Cackle * Agatha Cackle * Felicia Foxglove * Loretta Eaglewing * Beryl Hallow * Mona Spellbody These students attended Cackle's previously: * Bessie Baneberry * Silvaria Norwood Screenshot 2017-02-15-18-27-54.png Screenshot 2017-02-15-18-26-31.png Hfhdhr.jpg|The board at sports day Tumblr pcl49ccl9s1x0vz8do1 1280.png|Class List TheGame_Pinboard.jpg|Pinboard from The Game Lucinda.jpg|Lucinda and her mother in Selection Day Magical Mystery Game The Following students appear in the Magical Mystery game on the CBBC website: *Emily Bluebell- red sash *Victoria Bullfrog- yellow sash *Katie Coldgurch- purple sash *Samantha Enrock- red sash *Sarah Frogspawn- green sash *Ashleigh Hamlet- yellow sash *Tilly Parde- yellow sash *Tamara Porridge- yellow sash *Lana Pyrestone- green sash *Sonia Pyrestone- green sash *Danielle Quill- green sash *Edwina Sapphire- purple sash *Lois Shamrock- purple sash *Laura Silvertongue- purple sash *Hannah Tomb- red sash *Paula Tweedle- green sash *Rachel Willows- green sash *Isobel Winterchant- yellow sash Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Cackle's students Category:Students